Encrypted digital content may be vulnerable to attack after decryption. For example, an overwrite of a portion of the decrypted digital content may constitute an attack. In an attack, a write instruction may be directed to overwrite a data type indicator that indicates whether subsequent data in a data string is metadata or payload data. Overwrite of the data type indicator, from an indication of payload data to an indication of metadata, may permit unauthorized access to the payload data. That is, because the data stored in locations subsequent to the data type indictor is re-labeled as metadata instead of payload data, and because metadata is not typically protected, the (incorrectly labeled) payload data may be subject to unauthorized access that may include theft of the payload data.